Flexible organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs or organic LEDs) have been used as display elements on a display-wide sheet on a plastic substrate. As the polymeric light-emitting diode (PLED) type of OLED uses a polymeric emissive electroluminescent layer, the light emitting material can be applied without vacuum deposition, such emissive materials can be applied by printing techniques. Such OLEDs have been printed in rows and columns on a plastic substrate to create a color display, for television and cell phone screens. Organic thin-film transistors (TFTs) for such displays can also be printed on the display. Liquid crystal display (LCDs) pixels have also been used as display elements on a flexible display-wide substrate.